


Breakthrough vs Burnout.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Roman has a really hard time knowing when to stop working, Patton helps.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Breakthrough vs Burnout.

Too much, had too many ideas, not enough time to write them down, never enough time. God, he was so tired. Oh, shit- was that Patton? no just Virgil. . he was in the dog house if either of the blue glasses... sides caught him. God, it was too early for this. Unless it was entirely too late for this. He needed more caffeine   
On his way to the kitchen, he was gently grabbed by a light blue sleeve. 

“Hey kiddo, how are have you been? Working hard huh?” Patton asked. Seeping honey into his voice rather than the frustrated hostility he felt at the array that the living room was in. 

“Busy” Roman muttered curtly. Trying to not burden the other with his lack of productivity. His only redeeming quality intact that was his job, why he was here.   
Patton knew that the creative light side was awake by the frantic scribbling of Roman's frantic pen. The bags under his eyes tell him how long he had been awake. 

“What have you been working on?” Patton pushed, again gently, again trying to pry him away. 

“Art” roman huffed.

“You've been up for a while then,” he concluded. 

“Doesn't matter, I'm almost done.” Roman tried to reason as he went back to the table. 

Patton of course went with him.   
“You want help cleaning any of that up?” Patton offered helpfully. 

“In a minute, got something I gotta do first,” Roman reassured. 

“Your worth isn't based on your creativity Roman. Nothing will change that.” Patton reaffirmed a conversation they often had. 

“I know, I... I'm tired and it's everywhere.” Roman sighed. 

“I can help” Logan offered. Trying to relieve tension. 

Patton nodded his thanks and lead Roman to his room.   
Roman looked around his bedroom and decided to just... lie down for a while. Just for a few minutes. 

After getting underneath the blanket he kept in his part of the mind palace. Patton started playing with his hair as soon as he went to shut his eyes. 

“Hush little Prince doesn’t say a word. Papa will show you all the love in the world” he began slowly and quietly, soft tone carrying through the room in pleasantly soothing waves. 

Roman dropped off into the land of dreams in an instant. 

Good thing too, Patton had forgotten the rest of the song. His place was making sure that everyone felt. And he did it well. that’s how the other’s stayed safe.   
He held roman’s hand for a good while longer. Making sure everything went well. The action seemed to be more for Patton's benefit than the slumbering another side. 

Suddenly he began to stir. “shh, shh- a no-no, Lie back down.” Patton soothed. Getting him to let himself rest.   
Roman looked distressed for a moment, feeling a great need to create and feel useful. 

“It's okay, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone, working yourself to death isn't an option. Not in this house.” Patton chirped. 

Roman sighed as the Parental side’s hand massaged his scalp. Eyes rolled back up and the corners of his mouth turned up in contentment.   
Patton heard the faint sound of my chemical romance coming from the bathroom and decided to leave Virgil be for the time being.   
It was a good while before he sirred again.


End file.
